


The Future is Ours

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey College AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bob Dylan reference, Corgi BB-8, Domestic Fluff, Engineering Major Rey, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Rey Skywalker, history major poe, soccer player poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Rey Skywalker has been accepted into the University of Miami and can now move there to be with her boyfriend, Poe Dameron. This story follows their lives now that they are together.





	1. We're Home

**Author's Note:**

> I would really recommend that you read the other parts to this story before reading this since they give a lot of background.

“Are you sure you’re both going to be alright?” Shara asks after putting the last pillow on the couch.

 

“We’re fine, Ma. If something comes up, we’ll call you,” Poe tells his mom. 

 

“They’ll be fine. Let’s go home, I’m sure they want some time alone in their new home,” Kes adds from the porch of the condo where he is waiting with Luke.

 

“Okay, I’m coming. Come here the both of you,” Shara pulls the both of them in a tight hug. “ If you need anything, and I mean it, call us. I love the both of you.” She kisses Poe and Rey on their cheeks and gives a quick look to the living room before joining her husband the porch. 

 

“Have a good first night sweetheart,” Luke tells his daughter after also giving her one last kiss.

 

Rey closes the door and locks it. She turns around and leans back against the door. She cracks her eyes open when she hears Poe walking towards her. He smiles at her, puts his hands on either side of her head and leans in so their noses are touching. Rey tilts her head so she can kiss him while her arms wrap around his waist so she can pull him to her. 

 

They get interrupted by an impatient Beebee who’s scratching at the back door, wanting to be let in. Poe steps away from Rey and let’s in his corgi. Beebee immediately goes to his new bed in the corner of the living room and lays down. Rey flops down on the couch and Poe lifts her head and puts it in his lap. 

 

“Snap texted me earlier. He’s gonna swing by with Karé tomorrow afternoon,” Poe says after removing his phone from his pocket to put it on the armrest.

 

“We have to go grocery shopping in the morning and we need toilet paper. We also need to go meet our new neighbours since that old lady didn’t look too happy to see a young couple moving in,” Rey rambles on while Poe runs his hands in her hair and untangles it.

 

“I’m sure that old lady will like you. It’s impossible to hate you. My mom left a list on the counter of the basic food items we’ll need.” Poe looks at Rey and smiles.

 

“What?” Rey asks blushing.

 

“This is such a domestic conversation and I love it,” he chuckles.

 

“And I love you. Let’s get ready for bed I’m so tired.”

 

They get up from the couch and verify that all the doors are properly locked. Rey closes the lights and follows Poe down the hallway to their bedroom. Rey gets changed into her pyjamas and chooses one for Poe.

 

“Babe, where did you put my toothbrush?” Poe asks from the bathroom, where Rey can hear him opening and closing drawers.

 

“I think it’s in the one on the right to the sink.” She listens to him shuffle around. “Yep found it,” he tells her.

 

They finish getting ready for bed while Beebee finds his favourite spot on the new mattress. Poe closes the lights an joins Rey in bed. They are both laying on their backs, only touching where Rey has hooked a foot on Poe’s calf. They’re just laying there in a complete awkward silence until Rey starts chuckling. Poe rolls over so he’s covering her and leaning on his forearms. Rey’s laughter only gets louder which makes him join in.

 

“What’s so funny,” Poe asks while trying to catch is breath.

 

“Why is this so awkward? We’ve slept in the same bed before,” Rey keeps on laughing. 

 

“I don’t know, I think we’re just too tired.” 

 

Poe settles himself on top of her and tucks his face in the crook of her neck. Rey shifts under him so she’s comfortable and puts one of her hands on his lower back, the other one in the hair at the base of his neck so she can play with his hair. 

 

Rey wakes up the next morning and turns around so she can cuddle with Poe. However, his side of the bed is empty. She sits up and looks at the clock on the bedside table. It’s nine in the morning so Poe is probably outside with Beebee or on a run. She gets herself out of bed and walks to the kitchen. She smiles when she sees that he’s making breakfast in his running clothes. She silently walks up behind him and hugs him, her head on his shoulder blade.

 

“You’re sweaty,” Rey mumbles against his back. 

 

“I just came back from my run Sunshine. What did you expect?” Poe laughs, the hand he’s not using to stir the food intertwining with Rey’s on his lower stomach. 

 

“You wanna take a shower before we go shopping?”

 

“Do you want to take a shower?” Poe asks her hopefully. He gets his answer when he feels her smiling against his back. 

 

He turns off the stove and takes the pan off the heat. He turns around in her arms so he’s facing her. He leans down so he can kiss her and at the same time grabs her behind her thighs to help her wrap her legs around his waist. Rey also ends up sweaty, but thankfully Poe had already convinced her to take a shower.

 

Rey locks the door to their condo and puts the keys in her backpack. When she turns around, she spots her elderly neighbour on the porch of her house. She walks up to the older lady to introduce herself and Poe follows her.

 

“Hello, we’re your new neighbours. I’m Rey Skywalker and this is Poe Dameron.”

 

“Welcome to the neighbourhood. My name is Rosanna and my husband’s name is Martin. You look new to Miami Rey, what’s brought you here?”

 

“Yeah I just moved here to study at the University of Miami,” Rey answers with a smile.

 

“What about you young man? I’ve seen you somewhere before.” 

 

“I already lived here with my parents, but I moved out since my beautiful girlfriend was moving here. You might have seen me at a soccer game, I play for the Hurricanes.”

 

“Yes that’s it! My husband loves to go watch soccer games.”

 

“It was nice meeting you, but we have some shopping to do. Have a nice day!” Poe states to Rosanna with a smile.

 

“Well it was nice meeting the both of you.”

 

They get into the car and start driving towards the closet grocery store. 

 

“I’m glad she liked us,” Rey remarks when they are at an intersection.

 

“I’m glad too,” poe affirms.

 

They enter the grocery store and get a shopping cart. They are in the produce section when a middle aged man comes up to them.

 

“Mister Dameron, it’s nice to see you!”

 

Poe turns around and smiles when he recognizes one of his teacher.

 

“Professor Yates! How are you?”

 

“Great, I presume this is your girlfriend Rey,” he replies, looking at Rey.

 

“Yes, Rey, this is Professor Yates. He is my Military History teacher.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Sir,” Rey smiles at the man.

 

“Likewise. Are you doing the groceries for your mother?” 

 

The man had interviewed both of his parents last year to write an academic article about raising a child when both parents are in the armed force. They had become friends in the process.

 

“No, we moved in together yesterday. This is for our condo,” Poe states proudly.

 

“So you moved from Washington? Are you studying here?” Mr.Yates asks.

 

“Yes I’m starting this semester. I’m studying Mechanical and Aerospace engineering,” Rey answers.

 

“A history major dating a engineering major that’s rare,” the man laughs kindly.

 

They say goodbye to each other and Rey and Poe finish their shopping without interruption. They get back home and put away everything they bought. Poe gets a text from Snap stating that Karé and him are on their way. They decide to go wait outside in the front yard with Bee. They’re throwing a frisbee around while Bee jumps at their feet, trying to catch it, when a car parks up front. Karé gets out of the car first and runs towards Rey to hug her. Since the met last Christmas, the girls have kept contact and became good friends. 

 

“Welcome to Miami, Rey!” She hands Rey a small package. “It’s just a little house-warming gift from Snap and me.”

 

Rey tears the paper and finds a nice candle inside. It’s supposed to be a fresh laundry odour, but someone had crossed that out with a black marker and written “To ward against Poe’s smelly soccer shoes” instead. Rey starts laughing and Poe takes it from her hands to see what’s so funny.

 

“It’s not that bad, really guys!” Poe says, acting offended even if he’s not.

 

“It’s kinda bad Love, but I love you anyway. Thank you for the gift. Let’s go inside so we can show you around.” Rey leads Karé to the front door, the boys and Beebee trailing behind them.

 

“This is the living room and kitchen,” Rey shows them the joined rooms. Most of the condo is painted the same way. It’s mostly white with grey and blue accents, filled with pictures of them and their families. 

“What’s this?” Snap points to a frame. 

Poe looks at it and smiles. “That’s Rey’s acceptance letter to the university 

 

“Yeah I got that, but why is it framed?”

 

“Because it’s the reason we get to live together,” Rey responds and goes to hug Poe. They had hung it on the wall yesterday together.

 

“You two are too cute to even exists,” Karé laughs.

 

They lead their guest down the hallway so the can show them the bathroom and their bedroom. When the are in the bathroom, Rey opens a closet which holds their laundry machines and puts the candle on the shelf which makes Poe roll his eyes. 

 

They come back to the living room and sit on the couch. Rey serves them glasses of homemade lemonade (Poe had found it this morning in the refrigerator with a sticky note on it saying that it was from is Mama) and they chat.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, do you rent this place or did you buy it?” Karé inquires in between a sip of lemonade.

 

“Actually we bought it. My mom and my grandmother left me a lot of money when they passed away. Poe had a lot of savings from when he coached the juniors in high school and it wasn’t too expensive.”

 

“Sometimes I forget that your grandmother was a former president and that your aunt will probably run in the next years,” Karé laughs.

 

“Your mom was in the Air Force, right?” Snap asks.

 

“Yeah that’s where my parents met. She was a helicopter pilot. She… she died overseas when I was young. I stayed with my aunt Leia when they were both deployed. Her husband was in the infantry with Poe’s dad.” Rey shuffles closer to Poe so he can lay one of his arms across her shoulders and kisses the side of her head. 

 

“Does that mean you grew up with Secret Service protection?” Snap also studies Military History with Poe.

 

“My father refused to keep it when he was sixteen since he was going into the army.My aunt kept it since she was going into politics and now has some private protection since she’s a senator, but I didn’t notice them,” Rey replies. “I mean when we go to functions or events we have security with us, but you got used to it. They are pretty discrete. Did you notice them a lot Poe?”

 

“Well at first yes, but it’s not that bad. Except that time when we sneaked away to make out and I got body slammed against the wall by the new guy. That was something to remember. If you want to disappear from an event, tell the bodyguard so he doesn’t throw you off your girlfriend and then try to get you arrested for assaulting the niece of a senator,” Poe laughs, remembering how Rey had panicked and slapped the bodyguard for grabbing him roughly.

 

“What! You’ve never told me that man!” Snap exclaims.

 

“Let’s say it wasn’t my finest moment.”

 

“It was kinda funny after. He wouldn’t even hold my hand during the next event we went to. I had to convince him to put his hand around my waist when we took pictures.” Rey recalls the event fondly.

 

“I can’t even imagine Poe not wanting to touch you,” Karé says.

 

“Yeah, well when other guys start looking at your girl you get a bit more possessive.” Poe remembers how jealous he had become when the son of a senator had come up to Rey to get her to dance with him and he had decided in that moment that people would now he was hers.

 

“We should get going, we’re having dinner at my parents place,” Karé adds standing up and pulling Snap up with her. “We don’t want to be late like last time, right babe?” She teases her boyfriend.

 

“Nope, don’t want to have that discussion with your dad again.” 

 

Karé and Snap say their goodbyes and leave. Poe let’s them out sits back on the couch beside Rey.

 

“What are we eating for supper?”

 

“We have some frozen chili that your mom left us. We could cook up some rice or we bought everything to make some chicken and vegetable salad,” she responds.

 

“Let’s make the salad together,” Poe replies enthusiastically.

 

They go to their kitchen to make their first meal in their house together. Poe puts on some music and cuts the vegetables while Rey prepares the chicken breasts. She dresses the table and when she turns around, Poe grabs her by the waist and the dance in their kitchen while they wait for the chicken to be cooked. 

 

They eat and the discuss next weeks schedule since they start school and Poe has practice. They do the dishes together and decide to watch a movie before going to bed. Rey falls asleep on him and Poe realizes something that he didn’t think was even possible.

 

He’s not only in love with living with her, but also falling more in love with her every second they are in their home together.


	2. First Day

Rey sits on the bed and checks her back pack for about the tenth time that morning. She knows she has everything she needs, but she just wants to be sure. She has all her books and her schedule. Her computer and her pencil case is also there. 

 

“Babe, I just finished packing our lunches and Bee has already been outside, are you ready to go?” Poe asks from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, I’m coming. I was just checking if I had everything I needed,” Rey answers, walking down the hallway towards him.

 

She leans down and pets the corgi. “You be a good boy, Bee.” She stands up and takes her lunch from the counter. “Okay, I’m ready to go.”

 

They lock up the condo and start driving towards campus.

 

“So you have a three hour physics class and then you’re coming to watch the game, right?” Poe asks her. He has a soccer match tonight. It’s the university’s soccer teams tradition to have a match that’s the girls team against the boys team on the first day.

 

“That’s right and after your match you have your Latin American history class to go to while I have my math class.”

 

“Then I pick you up in front of the science building to go home.”

 

“Exactly, then we go home together,” Rey adds the last part and puts her hand on Poe’s over the gear stick.

 

Poe stops in front of the building where Rey has her class and drives off after getting his good day kiss. Rey walks to her class, sits down and takes out the things she will need for the class. The professor comes in and explains the curriculum and recapitulates what they should all know from now on before putting the students in teams to get to know each other since he likes making them do projects in his class. Rey gets put in a team with two girls and a boy.

 

“Hi, I’m Charlotte.”

 

“I’m Jennifer.”

 

“Jonathan, nice to meet you and you are?” 

 

“I’m Rey.”

 

They work together on a fairly simple physics problem. Well it was simple for Rey since it has to do with a fighter jet and she has been obsessed with that kind of plane for years because of her parents. They are the first team to hand in their work and the teacher looks at it quickly and smiles.

 

“This is very good, who had the idea to solve this way?”

 

“That would be Rey sir,” Charlotte answers.

 

“Have you had advanced physics before?”

 

“I’ve studied a bit on my own, but my dad is a fighter pilot so I’ve studied them a bit,” answers honestly.

 

The teacher nods and they all go back to their seat for the rest of the class. When class is over, her team mates come up to her.

 

“Jonathan and I are going to the smoothie bar do you want to come?” Charlotte asks.

 

“I would love to, but I’m going to watch the soccer match,” Rey tells them while putting her things back in her bag.

 

“You know you don’t have to go watch all the sports game? I swear I’m a fun guy to hang with,” Jonathan flirts with her. It’s not actually his first year here, he had changed major this year.

 

“I know, but my boyfriend is on the team,” Rey says back, ignoring how Jonathan had reacted to the word boyfriend.

 

“Who’s your boyfriend?” Jennifer asks.

 

“Poe Dameron, I don’t know if you know him.”

 

“You’re dating the captain of the team. Damn girl, I thought you said you just moved here,” Charlotte laughs.

 

“We were dating when he also lived in Washington. I have to go now, it was nice meeting you all.” Rey says and walks out the class.

 

Rey gets to the soccer field and spots Kes and Shara quickly.

 

“Hi sweetie, how was your first class?” Shara asks.

 

“It was good. I impressed my teacher by solving a fighter jet problem quickly. It was kinda easy since. We were in teams, but I did most of the work. I met some nice people. The guy in my team then hit on me and I left,” Rey tells them.

 

“Poe is going to love hearing that later.” Kes shakes his head.

 

“I’m sure he will,” Rey laughs. “He’s not jealous type at all.”

 

The players start to enter the field and Rey sits back. Poe arrives and immediately looks at the stands trying to spot her. When he does, he smiles and waves at her. She returns his wave and blows him a kiss, which he pretends to catch and brings it to his heart. The game is exciting and all the players play well. In the end, the game gets extended because of a tie and the boys team win because Poe scores last minute. Rey stands up and cheers loudly with Shara and Kes. 

 

A lot of students are walking on the field to go join their friends and Rey follows them. When she steps away from the small crowd she had found herself stuck in, she spots Poe looking at the stands for her. 

 

“Hey, congratulations Captain!” She yells with a teasing voice.

 

Poe turns around at the sound of her voice and sprints towards her with a smile. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her so he can kiss her. Rey looks down and groans when she sees that he stained his soccer shorts when he slid on the ground to score the last goal.

 

“I just remembered that your mom is not the one who will have to remove that from now on,” Reys points at his shorts and Poe looks down and laughs. 

 

“I’ll clean them,” he says even if he knows that Rey is probably going to do the laundry.

 

“You know I’m the one who does the laundry in this relationship,” she teases him since she actually has loved doing the laundry since she was little. She had to help her dad with it when he lost his hand in a bad crash that made him retire from the Air Force. “Let’s go say hi to your parents before going back to class,” Rey suggests and he agrees.

 

Shara points out the stain on Poe’s short and wishes good luck to Rey before kissing her son on the cheek and leaving with Kes. Poe walks Rey to the edge of the field and kisses her on last time.

 

“See you later, Sunshine.”

 

“I’ll be waiting, Love.” She gives him one of her radiant smiles that earned her her nickname and goes back to class. 

 

When she exits the building, Poe is already parked in front with the windows down, blasting Bob Dylan on the radio with his aviator glasses on. He’s getting a lot of attention sitting in front of the engineering building in his vintage 1969 Boss 429 Mustang. A lot of students and even some teachers are stopping to look at his car.

 

“Jesus girl you’re lucky,” Charlotte laughs since she walked out with Rey.

 

“We are both lucky to have that car. I helped him restore it,” Rey smiles at the memory of working on the car. They shared their first kiss the day they finished their project. 

 

Rey says goodbye to her new friend and walks towards the car, ignoring how she’s being stared at. It’s pretty similar to the attention they got whenever Poe picked her up or they arrived somewhere in that car. She slides into the passenger side and Poe hands her her pair of aviators before revving the car to leave the parking.

 

“You love having all the attention on you.” Rey playfully scolds him.

 

“Hey it’s not my fault. I heard some guy hit on my girl this morning. Just making sure everything is clear.”

 

“How did you even hear about that?” Rey gawks at him.

 

“Jennifer is on Karé’s team. She told her and then Karé obviously told Snap who then told me,” he responds like it’s no big deal.

 

“Great, more gossip,” Rey says intending make a joke, but not completely succeeding.

 

“I’ll go tell them to stop if this bothers you. This isn’t like back in high school we can deal with this,” Poe seriously tells her.

 

“It’s fine I was just kidding. As long as it doesn’t become overbearing I don’t mind. At least no journalist will write an article about this in Miami.”

 

Back in Washington, journalists used to sporadically post an article about them or a picture. Apparently former presidents and their families is an interesting subject to them. It happened from time to time, mostly around her grandmother’s birthday since there is a lot of celebrations. Since Leia as been pretty much the favourite to become the next president even if she hasn’t publicly announced that she ‘s running, the media had started to pay even more attention to the rest of the family. Her father being a war hero and a widower from said war made them even more interesting. Then it got out that Rey was dating the son of a military family friend and for the first month they couldn’t go on dates without their picture being taken.

 

Poe cringes, remembering at the same time the whole media fiasco.

 

“Did you have a nice first day of classe?” Poe changes the subject before it gets to heavy.

 

Rey recounts her first day and how much she liked her two first classes. Poe tells her about some of his while they finish the drive home. Rey opens the door to the condo and calls Beebee.

 

“Bee! We’re home!”

 

The small corgi barks in greeting and Rey let’s him out so he can do his business. Poe throws their bags by the front door and lays down on the couch with his eyes closed. He gets surprised when Rey jumps on top of him, laying her head over his heart.

 

“It’s good to be home,” he whispers against her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I’ve had a bad writer’s block for this story lately and I like to have a couple of chapters lined up before posting. The names of the originals characters were randomly chosen. Thank you for reading!


	3. My Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I probably should have updated this months ago.

The next couple of weeks blend into one another and Rey and Poe settle into their new schedule happily. They usually have classes at the same time and when Poe is at practice and Rey has none to attend, she had quickly retaken her habit to do her work in the bleachers while he played. They always ate supper together and made time to eat at Poe’s parents house on Sunday nights. Rey video calls her dad two times a week and texts him almost everyday. She tries to call her two best friends often, but they are also busy with university.

 

Today is Friday and they have plans for the weekend since they don’t have a lot of work to get done for Monday. Poe is at the library doing some research on the Meiji Restoration while Rey is in her last class of the week. He has the time to finish the part on the accelerated industrialization and its impact on the Japanese military before having to go pick up Rey. He closes his computer and the book he was using as reference before sending her a text that he’s on his way. He gets to his car and drives to the science building, parking in front as usual. He gets out of his Mustang and leans against the passenger door, waiting for Rey to arrive. She comes out with one of her new friends Charlotte. She sees him and goes down the stairs, skipping the last steps so she can launch herself in his arms. He catches her by the waist and laughs at how cute she’s acting.

 

“You ready for date night?” She cheers happily and kisses him on his jaw.

 

“I’m ready for date weekend, Sunshine,” he responds, tickling her so she lets him out of her embrace to go drive the car. 

 

When they get home, Poe changes into a pair of grey golf shorts and a crisp white short sleeved dress shirt while Rey video calls her dad. He comes back to the living room, Bee trailing behind him.

 

“I’m going to go play with Bee outside for a while since we’ll be back late.”

 

“Okay, I’ll get dressed so we can head out,” she answers before turning the phone over so he can wave at Luke.

 

Rey says goodbye to her dad and heads to her bedroom to get ready for the restaurant. She chooses to wear mid-tight flowy blue dress. She redoes her ponytail since it’s way too hot to wear her hair down and puts on just a bit of makeup. She steps back into the living area, Poe turning around at the sound of her high heels clicking on the floor.

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

Rey playfully twirls around, making him laugh. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” Rey teases him, looking him over.

 

Poe walks over to her, grabs her by the waist, pulling her to his body. “Let’s get to the restaurant before I decide we’re eating in,” he mumbles before kissing the side of her head. Rey responds by kissing the soft spot behind his ear, making him shiver. He jumps away laughing. “Nope, I made a reservation, we’re going!” He grabs his keys and his wallet. 

 

“There better be a chocolate mousse for desert,” Rey quips she grabs her purse.

“You really think I didn’t check before making the reservation?”

 

“You’re the best.”

 

“I know.”

 

Rey rolls her eyes and locks the door to the house and smiles when she sees that Poe is opening the door to her side of her car, offering her his hand to help her get in. Poe jogs to the driver’s side and sits down. He turns the engine on, hands Rey her pair of glasses and puts his pair on. 

 

“Date night, you get to pick the music,” Poe tells her.

 

“Yes!” Rey opens the glove compartment taking the CDs out. It is slightly inconvenient that Poe’s old Mustang can only read CDs, but he had refused to put a modern radio in his car. He had agreed in the end to change the tape reader for a CD one. Rey skips through the Indie and folk selection to find the ones she put in there. She picks her Europe cd and puts “The Final Countdown” on. It was one of her favourite song when she was little since it talks about going to space. 

 

After jamming out to classic rock and old pop songs for the rest of the drive, Poe parks the car in the lot of the restaurant. They go inside and are directed to their table. Rey smiles when she spots her favourite chocolate desert in the menu and starts laughing when she notices that there aren’t many healthy choices to choose from. They have a healthy-ish diet since Poe has to stay in shape for soccer.

 

“You’re going to have to run a marathon tomorrow to burn the calories we’re about to eat,” Rey tells Poe as a joke, making him look up at her.

 

“Yeah, I have a cardio session planned for Monday. Let’s just say this is my cheat day for the next two weeks,” he laughs. They usually have their cheat day when they eat at his parents place. 

They finally pick what they both want to eat and order. After Rey hands her menu to the employee, Poe reaches across the table and takes her hand. She looks at him and smiles.

 

“What?” Rey cocks her head to the side.

 

“Nothing, I just love you,” Poe answers back, bringing her hand up to his lips so he can delicately kiss her knuckles. No matter for how long they’ve been together, every time Poe tells her he loves her in little random moments like this, Rey blushes.

 

“And I love you so much,” she tells him timidly, but meaning it completely. 

 

The main course is amazing and they both steal food from the other’s plate. Then Rey finally gets to order her chocolate mousse. She wiggles a bit in her seat as the waitress puts it in front of her which makes Poe laugh.

“This is amazing,” Rey says after she takes her first bite.

“I’m glad you like it.” Poe smiles at her and waves the waitress down so he can have the bill. Rey finishes her dessert and they leave the restaurant. 

Before Rey can even head in the direction of the car, Poe takes her hand. “Let’s walk on the beach a bit before going back home.” He smiles at her and tugs her down the path to the beach. 

“Let me take off my heels first,” Rey says and holds onto his forearm as she balances on one foot to remove her shoes. “Why don’t you take off your nice shoes too so they don’t get ruined,” she suggest when she sees the pair he’s wearing.

“Good idea,” Poe admits and waits for her to be finished before bending down to unlace his shoes. He also takes off his socks and stuffs them back in the shoes. “Ready?”

“Yep, let's go.”

They walk for a while hand-in-hand, taking from time to time, but mostly just enjoying each other’s presences. Eventually, the sun is almost completely set, painting the sky in beautiful shades of oranges. Poe stops walking, his grasp on Rey’s hand also making her stop and turn to look at him. 

When she does turn around, Poe is on one knee in front of her. He’s looking up at her like she’s the whole world and, in a way, that’s what she is to him. Rey can already feel the tears welling in her eyes.

“Rey, sweetheart, since the day I laid my eyes on you, when I was just a young boy, I knew you were going to change my life. I just didn’t know much you would. We were such good friends and I felt like it was my job to protect you. Then I grew up, went to high school and for some dumb reason I stopped hanging out with you. When you offered to help me with the car, I jumped on the opportunity to fix our friendship and along the way it became more than that. We worked together for months, every Saturday after practice, and I realized I never wanted to be your friend, I wanted everything with you. We’ve been through so much together since then and I don’t think I would be were I am today without you by my side, pushing me to be the best I can.” Poe stops talking and reaches into his pocket, taking out a beautiful silver ring, the one his abuela left behind. “I know I’m supposed to be nervous right now, but I’m not. I couldn’t be, it’s you. I was and will forever be you. I already promised you everything when I gave you this.” Poe runs his thumb along the ring he gave her at Christmas when she visited him. He looks up at her, straight in to her eyes. “Rey Skywalker, will you give me the absolute honour to be your husband?”

“Of course Poe,” Rey cries and wraps her arms tightly around his neck. “Of course I’ll marry you.” 

“I love you so much,” he holds on to her waist tightly, still clutching the ring in his hand. “You’re my everything.”

“I love you,” Rey repeats multiple times against his lips as she kisses him.

Poe steps back suddenly, “Wait, I have to give you this.” He takes the ring and slides it onto her finger with shaking hands. “This is where it belongs.”

That day started a new chapter in their lives, one filled with love, grief, happiness and adventure. They did it together, just as they had always wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be entirely honest, this isn't how I thought I would end this one. I had a whole other storyline written about Leia running for president and Poe and Rey had to learn how to adapt to the situation of being thrown in the spotlight, but I gave up on that, I wasn't satisfied with it. I had another proposal written and it was on Christmas Day, just like the promise ring, but I felt it was too similar. One thing I knew for sure was that I wanted to finish it.
> 
> I'm not saying I'll never return to this AU, but for now this is where it ends. I'm really sorry for the huge gap in the updates and I hope you all still liked it. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start with them moving together (I’m going to write the beginning of their relationship later). Poe is a history major because I love history and it fits(in my opinion) since he is a character that has respect for the past. Also I’m pretty sure you have to study something at university in the USA if you want to play a sport. I’m not sure how much a condo costs in Miami, but let’s just say they can afford it for the sake of the plot. By the way this is probably going to be angst free story and just me writing about the domestic life of Poe and Rey. Thank you for reading!


End file.
